trágicos amantes
by Alii-san
Summary: spoiler del libro de en llamas! la historia se centra desde el punto de vista de peeta. -peeta…-rompe finalmente- porque me amas. Digo ni siquiera nos conocíamos hasta antes de pasar por estos horribles juegos que solo nos dejaron muy malos recuerdos-dice haciendo referencia a lo que me paso en la pierna algo de lemmo no soy muy buena pero lo intente a mi manera espero os guste


_Cuanto tiempo había pasado ya uno o quizás dos meses y las cosas entre nosotros seguían de la misma forma o quizás peor, si peor que aquella primera vez en el tren que nos llevaba rumbo a la área la cual se suponía que debía ser nuestra muerte. veinticuatro tributos debíamos pelear a muerte y solo uno prevaleciera , tal vez debí haber muerto en ese momento, tal vez así me sentiría menos miserable que a como me siento ahora fui tan estúpido y fui solo yo el que creyó todo ese teatro me sentía feliz de haber sido correspondido finalmente ganado los juego, seguía con vida pero la realidad era otra ella hizo todo para mantenerme con vida yo no había conseguido a la chica…._

_-porque simplemente no me dejaste morir- susurro al viento, el tour de la victoria finalmente había dado inicio los trágicos amantes del distrito 12 recorrerían distrito a distrito celebrando su victoria en mi mente estaba el hecho de que eso era una mentira ella no me amaba y probablemente jamás lo haría , una mano se posó en mi hombro:_

_-chico debes odiarme por usarte –dijo haymitch mientras daba un gran sorbo a su botella_

_-no... Solo querías mantenerla con vida, pero lograste mantenernos vivos a los dos- dije amargamente mientras le quitaba la botella y le daba un gran sorbo siento como el líquido va bajando poco a poco quemando mi garganta pero esto es menos doloroso que lo que siento…_

_-oye que no se supone que aún no tienes la edad suficiente para beber- dice mientras me pide la botella _

_-desde cuando la edad es tan importante – reclamo mientras le doy la botella_

_-te use de la peor forma posible- dice mientras le da un trago a la botella_

_-no es culpa de nadie ok y deja esa pose que no te queda , además tu decisión fue la correcta si katniss hubiera muerto y yo hubiese quedado victorioso sería lo mismo que si hubiera muerto en esa maldita arena así que gracias.. –le digo el solo se limita a sonreír mientras me dirijo a mi habitación, después de ganar los juegos descubrí mi pasión por la pintura y ahora que tengo todo que necesito lo utilizo para expresar por medio de las pinturas esos absurdos recuerdos que me atormentan cada noche , no sé cuántas horas han pasado ya pero aquel grito aterrador me saco de mi burbuja dejo todo botado y corre desesperado al lugar de donde provenían los gritos, me asombro al ver a katniss desorientada preocupada, como si hubiese perdido algo. Se gira hacia donde estoy y se lanza sobre mí , siento como todo su cuerpo tiembla así que solo me limito a abrazarla y acariciar su cabello pasan unos minutos así que decido romper el silencio y le pregunto:_

_-¿qué pesadilla ha sido ahora?-ella solo se sujeta más a mí y no me responde absolutamente nada por lo que asumo que su pesadilla estaba relacionada conmigo.. _

_-¿acaso tu puedes dormir por las noches?- me dice mientras la conduzco a su cama, espero a que se meta bajo las sabanas y retiro uno de sus cabellos que me obstruyen el paso de sus hermosos ojos , suspiro y le dedico una sonrisa:_

_-por supuesto que no…-respondo finalmente mientras me pongo de pie, pero ellas sujeta mi mano._

_-por favor, quédate conmigo esta noche- por un momento dudo de su oferta pero después de mirar esos ojos que muestran temor, yo…. Vuelvo a caer en las redes de la chica en llamas. Me acuesto a su lado y extiendo mi brazo dando paso a que descanse su cabeza en mi pecho , acaricio sus cabellos mientras ella traza extrañas figuras en mi pecho hasta que finalmente se queda dormida, la observo mientras duerme tan indefensa tan hermosa, la atraigo más a mi cuerpo y finalmente termino cayendo en un sueño profundo._

_Siento como los rayos del sol entran por la ventana , abro los ojos lentamente y ahí esta ella tan hermosa , tan delicada e indefensa sujetada a mi playera con todas sus fuerzas _

_-katniss… despierta- le susurro intentando despertarla de lo que parece ser que tiene pesadillas. Poco a poco abre sus hermosos ojos solo para mi mientras me dedica una sonrisa –parecía que estabas teniendo una pesadilla- comento mientras intento sentarme, ella solo mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro y dice:_

_-no.. creo que es la primera vez en mucho tiempo en la que logro conciliar el sueño- confiesa mientras se sienta frente a mi y sonríe_

_-de haberlo sabido no te habría despertado de ese sueño- le digo mientras acaricio retiro uno de sus cabellos que cubre su rostro, ella solo me observa y por un momento nos quedamos en silencio solo mirándolos, por un segundo me pierdo en su mirada, hasta que un sonido proveniente de la puerta nos saca de aquella burbuja volviéndome por lo menos a mi a la cruda y decepcionante realidad , portia habré la puerta y nos laza una mirada picara y dice_

_-solo 20 minutos mas enamorados- mientras cierra la puerta llevando con ella al resto del equipo, yo solo suspiro y sonrió ante el comentario y volteo a ver a katniss quien ahora tiene unas mejillas muy sonrojadas , solo me limito a saborear ese momento hasta que ella se lanza sobre mi y me dice_

_-dijo que teníamos 20 minutos más deja que los aproveche – y cierra una vez más sus ojos , yo solo obro los ojos de par en par sorprendido por la actitud de katniss pero luego de unos segundos me dedico a rodearla con mis brazos y acercarla más a mí - como me gustaría quedarme así contigo por siempre- le susurro para terminar cayendo otra vez en los brazos de Morfeo._

_-peeta..-escucho que llama mi nombre , me despierto algo asustado pero ella me tranquiliza diciéndome que ya es hora de prepararnos , yo solo asiento y salgo de su habitación donde algunos me sonríen y me sueltan una que otra broma y si haymitch no podía ser la excepción_

_-vaya chico y yo que creí que ibas a necesitar mi ayuda, ya veo que eres todo un hombre- los que están alrededor sueltan la risa incluida effie quien le lanza una mirada algo traviesa a los que están a su alrededor, yo solo me limito a ignorarlos y me dirijo a mi habitación con portia quien comienza a hacer su magia conmigo_

_- peeta..-me dice cuando a terminado- mírate eres un chico tan apuesto- finaliza mientras se recarga en mi hombro diciendo- si katniss no se cuida no dudare en llevarte conmigo en cualquier momento- yo solo sonrió ante su comentario y le doy un fuerte abrazo mientras le agradezco el apoyo que me ha dado y que aún me sigue brindando, ella suelta una que otra lagrima y me reitera que ha sido un placer trabajar con un chico tan caballeroso como yo _

_-bueno querido, es hora de empezar el show – me dice mientras me abre la puerta- es hora de que veas a tu dama – salimos de la habitación rumbo a la sala de estar, portia como siempre toma el brazo de cinna y le regala una sonrisa, podrán no saberlo los demás o quizá ni siquiera ella misma, pero puedo asegurar que portia ama a cinna como a nadie. Sonrió ante mi pensamiento cuando escucho haymitch alargar a katniss _

_-vaya , vaya te ves preciosa muñeca- le dice mientras esta le fulmina con la mirada pues ya sabe que odia ser llamada de esa manera y haymitch la hace enojar constantemente llamándola así, se gira y finalmente puedo apreciar bien su atuendo lleva un vestido blanco hasta las rodillas con algunos listones grises que caen por la parte baja de su espalda y unas zapatillas no muy altas de un color gris y sus hermosos cabellos sueltos yo solo le sonrió y le digo_

_-te ves hermosa…- un leve sonrojo se posa e sus mejillas , ella solo me da las gracias y se da la media vuelta mientras los espectadores parecen desilusionados por su reacción yo solo sonrió y cuando el tren finalmente eso quiere decir solo una cosa:_

_-lista para empezar el show- le susurro antes de entrelazar nuestros dedos_

_-no es solo un show-me dice ella –esto es nuestra realidad.- sus palabras terminan como siempre lastimándome más que cualquier otra cosa finalmente hacemos la aparición en el distrito 11 pasa todo tan rápido ceremonia ,cena , todo.. Que cuando menos lo imagino ya estamos de regreso en el tren rumbo al siguiente distrito._

_La noche a caído una vez más y como siempre no logro conciliar el sueño, rondo por todo el tren cuando escucho una vez más los gritos de katniss rápidamente me dirijo a su habitación y ahí está dormida pero gritado desesperada, -peeta…no …no me dejes…- dice entre sueños mientras lagrimas resbalan de sus ojos cerrados, la despierto una vez más y ella habré los ojos de golpe y una vez más se lanza sobre mi yo solo la abrazo y acaricio sus cabellos hasta que esta deja de temblar y comienza a tranquilizarse _

_-que pesadilla ha sido esta vez- pregunto mientras acaricio su espalda, esa solo se aferra más a mí , por lo que decido esperar_

_-peeta…-rompe finalmente- porque me amas. Digo ni siquiera nos conocíamos hasta antes de pasar por estos horribles juegos que solo nos dejaron muy malos recuerdos-dice haciendo referencia a lo que me paso en la pierna _

_-pienso que los juegos fueron lo peor y lo mejor que me pudo pasar por que solo así pude estar cerca de ti- le digo mientras recargo mi barbilla en su cabeza, ella se mueve y me mira fijamente a los ojos y vuelve a preguntar_

_-pero.. porque me amas –suspiro ante su insistencia y me digo a mi mismo ``que más puedes perder´´_

_-te amo porque eres el ser más maravilloso que pude haber conocido, me enamoraste desde aquella vez que cantaste en la clase de música, me enamoro tu valentía para sacar a tu familia adelante cuando tu padre murió y tu madre se sumergió en una oscuridad, te amo y te amare siempre por la hermosa persona que eres aun con tu frialdad y tu dureza- le digo mientras acaricio su mejilla derecha- porque siempre terminare amándote sobre todas las cosas porque si tu hubieras muerto en esa arena yo habría muerto en ese momento contigo porque eres y siempre serás mi chica en llamas –finalizo mientras me decido a robarle un beso el cual me corresponde al principio es lento y dulce y puedo sentir como unas lágrimas se deslizan por los ojos de mi amada , cuando nos separamos por falta de aire ella comienza a llorar :_

_-yo no merezco que me ames de esta manera- dice mientras intenta ahogar su llanto- mis sentimientos por ti parecen patéticos en comparación de lo que tu sientes por mí- dice ella mientras toma una almohada y hunde su rostro en ella, siento como mi corazón arde por verla de esa manera :_

_-katniss…- le hablo mientras ella solo se dedica a ignorarme –escúchame,-le digo mientras le quito la almohada y le obligo a mirarme –yo te amo quizá con locura o no lose pero… el hecho de que tu te pongas de esta forma eso solo termina hiriéndome-_

_-peeta eso es lo único que se hacer herirte, soy tan egoísta por eso siempre termias lastimado- _

_-pues ese será mi problema por que seas como seas, yo te amor a ti egoísta ,malcriada o frívola como sea mis sentimientos no cambiarían ni en un millón de años- le digo poniéndome de pie- creo que es mejor que regrese a mi habitación – _

_-espera..-me dice mientras sujeta mi muñeca- por favor…. Quédate conmigo.. solo hasta que me quede dormida-dice, yo realmente no puedo negarme , me mete bajo sus sabanas y ella rápido se acurruca en mi pecho y me dice- porque nunca se cuando tienes pesadillas- solo suspiro ante su pregunta y respondo- Ni idea. Creo que yo no grito, ni me muevo, ni nada. Simplemente me despierto paralizado de terror.- le digo mientras coloco mi barbilla sobre su cabeza, -Deberías despertarme- dice ella -No hace falta, mis pesadillas suelen ser sobre perderte, así que se me pasa cuando me doy cuenta de que estás a mi lado –finalizo mientras ella solo se acurruca en mi pecho,al poco rato ella vuelve a dormirse y yo solo la observo hasta que me quedo finalmente dormido pero el sueño no dura mucho porque de pronto katniss comienza a moverse y a pronunciar mi nombre_

_-peeta…no…. Peeta.. Quédate a mi lado..-_

_-katniss….despierta hey –le digo mientras la sacudo con cuidado, pronto abre los ojos y me abraza fuertemente mientras me dice:_

_-creí que te había perdido otra vez.. –le abraso y le digo que todo está bien –peeta.. porque sigues a mi lado- pregunta _

_-quizá porque soy un loco que está enamorado de ti sin importar nada- le digo mientras me pierdo en su mirada , ella solo se limita a abrazarme mientras yo solo me limito a observarla ,katniss acaricio mi mejilla y poco a poco acerco su rostro al mío hasta que nuestros labios se tocaron yo solo la atraje más a mi mientras intensificaba nuestro beso recosté su cabeza en la almohada mientras continua deleitándome con el dulce sabor de sus labios . Cuando nos separamos por falta de aire sus mejillas tenían un precioso color carmín y sus ojos grises brillaban bajo la luz de la luna que se asomaba por su ventana _

_-te amo…-escuche salir de su boca aquellas palabras que había deseado escuchar por mucho tiempo, me quede paralizado y sentí como mi corazón latía al mil por hora, acaso había escuchado mal o mi cabeza me jugaba una de sus tantas bromas crueles otra vez…_

_-que…- solo pude articular mientras ella solo evitaba que sus ojos hicieran contacto con los míos- que es lo que acabas de decir katniss, mírame- le dije casi en suplica mientras luchaba por no lanzarme sobre ella y hacerla mía de todas las formas posibles- no me hagas repetirlo, es vergonzoso –dijo mientras intentaba cubrir su rostro con aquellas sábanas blancas yo solo sonreí ante su reacción pues me resultaba muy infantil – yo también te amo- le dije mientras ponía mis codos a los costados de su cuerpo para sostener mi peso- y no sabes por cuanto tiempo eh deseado escuchar esas palabras-finalicé mientras retiraba la sabana que me obstruía el paso a aquellos labios, poco a poco me acerque a ellos y una vez más asalte sus labios que ahora podía reclamar como míos, poco a poco fui bajando mi mano hasta sujetar su cadera mientras con la otra sostenía mi peso, ella solo soltaba uno que otro suspiro entre besos y caricias , pronto nos separamos por falta de aire_

_-¿estas segura?- pregunte antes de hacer algo imprudente _

_-tan caballeroso como siempre-dijo mientras sonreía y con sus manos acariciaba mis cabellos –sabias que tienes unos hermosos ojos azules, tan limpios y puros como el agua- finalizo mientras besaba mis labios yo solo me limite a disfrutar de aquel momento, poco a poco katniss juega con sus manos rosando mi pecho o enredando sus dedos en mis cabellos ,después de un rato dejo sus labios para besar a hora su cuello mientras intento quitarle la blusa que ahora me resulta molesta, siento como su cuerpo se tensa con tan solo un rose de mis manos por su caderas _

_-katniss no pienso detenerme- le susurro, ella solo se sonroja mientras me deja ayudarla a deshacerse de la prenda, me sorprendo al verla por lo menos sin su camiseta , ella se sonroja y rápidamente busca la sabana para cubrirse me reclama diciendo:-peeta por favor , no mires- yo solo me limito a sonreír ante su actitud infantil y tomo su muñeca evitando que alcance la sabana –no te ocultes , que no te das cuenta que eres hermosa- le digo mientras le doy un beso fugas en los labios y recorro cada centímetro de su cuerpo ,pronto ella me reprocha porque es la única que se siente avergonzada y me quita la playera, pero termina sintiéndose peor pues se siente más avergonzada, sonrió ante su actitud y la eso como loco, desesperado, feliz siento como su pecho roza sobre el mío y pronto me deshago de sus pantalones de dormir al igual que de los míos terminando solo con la ropa interior que ahora nos estorba, acaricio cada parte de su cuerpo, siento como de repente se tensa y se sujeta más fuerte de mí, besa mi cuello mi pecho y así estamos ambos por un rato , hasta que me decido y comienzo mi batalla por quitarle ese sujetador, ella solo sonríe al ver mi cara un tanto descontenta , ella me ofrece su ayuda pero decido que seré yo el que se lo quite , pronto escucho un clic que me indica que lo eh logrado y lanzo el sujetador al otro lado de la habitación , katniss rápidamente se lanza sobre mi avergonzada pues no quiere que la mire, pero acaso no sabe el efecto que tiene en mi ese contacto, acaricio su espalda ,beso su cuello y le susurro cuanto la amo y lo que ella significa para mi , ella me mira a los ojos y vuelve a decirme lo afortunada que es de tenerme a su lado ,la recuesto sobre la cama y finalmente me deshago de las ultimas prenda que nos estorba, observo su cuerpo desnudo por primera vez y no puedo evitar decirle:_

_-te ver hermosa- ella se sonroja y extiende sus brazos, yo respondo y beso sus labios , sus dulces labios sabor miel, luego de separarnos por falta de aire , ella abre sus piernas dándome pie a continuar pronto me posiciono en la entrada y le susurró al oído – esto puede doler un poco pero are lo que pueda para que te resulte lo menos doloroso posible- ella solo asiente y me responde _

_-por favor se amable- yo solo asentí y me dedique a mirar aquella mirada que me había enamorado perdidamente de la chica que ahora estaba haciendo mía.._

_Trataba de controlar mis impulsos lo más que podía, para que le resultara menos doloroso, katniss solo acariciaba mis mejillas y me sonreía incitándome a seguir con aquello. Cuando al fin me topé con la barrera de su virginidad, con un leve movimiento de caderas entre por completo dentro de mi amada, katniss soltó un grito de dolor el cual calme con un beso, luego de unos segundos esperando a que ella se acostumbrara le pedí permiso para continuar, al principio las envestidas fueron lentas, pero poco a poco comenzamos a perder el control y estas se tornaron a unas más salvajes, sentía como katniss clavaba sus uñas sobre mi espalda mientras entre besos ,caricias y abrazos pronunciaba mi nombre, lo cual me prendía aún más._

_-peeta..-dijo entre jadeos –te…te amo..-soltó finalmente mientras aprisionaba mis labios sobre los suyos _

_-yo también te amo preciosa- le susurre entre jadeos mientras llegábamos al clímax_

_Ambos caímos rendidos y con cuidado saque mi sexo del de ella, katniss inmediatamente se acurruco en mi pecho y yo tome la sabana cubriéndonos a ambos, katniss había terminado rendida pues sin darme cuenta esta ya había caído en los brazos de Morfeo, la observe dormir no sé por cuánto tiempo hasta que yo también termine cayendo en un dulce sueño, esa fue la primera vez en meses que dormía sin tener alguna pesadilla…_

_A la mañana siguiente el sonido proveniente de la puerta me saco de mis sueños, katniss aun dormía parecía que tenía un buen sueño .rápidamente me puse mis jeans y me dirigí a la puerta donde me lleve la sorpresa de encontrarme con cinna_

_-buenos días peeta- me dijo mientras sonreía –creo que a sido una muy buena noche- dijo con un tono de picardía _

_-ha sido la mejor de mi vida- no pude evitar decirle mientras sonreía_

_-y dime peeta que te ah parecido el conjunto de lencería que le eh obligado llevar a katniss- _

_-debo decir que tienes buenos gustos aunque la ropa salió sobrando- finalice, cinna dijo que hablaría con effie y haymitch para que nos dieran el día por lo que le agradecí, cerré la puerta y me dirigí a tomar una ducha evitando hacer cualquier ruido, pues katniss parecía estar durmiendo plácidamente, luego de terminar mi ducha katniss ya había despertado estaba sentada a la orilla de la cama _

_-buenos días preciosa- le dije mientras me acercaba a ella_

_-buenos días peeta- dijo ella con las mejillas algo sonrojadas_

_-cómo te sientes- pregunte_

_-bien- respondió ella mientras intentaba ponerse de pie, pero lo logro sin éxito, rápidamente corrí hacia ella evitando que callera y le dije_

_-creo que anoche fui muy salvaje- dije algo apenado, ella solo sonrió y acaricio mi mejilla_

_-todo lo contrario fuiste tan dulce y gentil, todo un caballero como siempre- dijo ella mientras me daba un beso ._

_Pasamos el resto de la tarde juntos ,platicando, disfrutando de aquella compañía que resulta agradable para ambos….._

_Quisiera haber congelado ese momento para siempre….._


End file.
